darkwoodfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mugetron/Darkwood Alpha 7.2 (+ hotfix 4)
Darkwood Alpha 7.2 was released March 16th, 2016. Changes * Some furniture is now destructible! * In gamepad mode, selecting items is now easier. Furthermore, if you are not aiming anywhere, the nearest item close to you will be automatically selected. * The game now saves when entering a location outside of the forest, before a dream, and when starting the second part of the prologue. * Added Prologue and Chapter 1 messages. * You can now dodge when having any item equipped, not only melee weapons. * After a new day, a fullscreen message appears notifying about it, instead of a text message on the bottom of the screen. * A new enemy. * Added camera shake and some new doctor animations to prologue. * Updated flashing stamina bar when not having enough stamina to do something. * Notifier messages, like when discovering a new location, have been also updated. * Added a notifier when you receive reputation with someone. * Fixed characters getting stuck in cornfields. * Having a flashlight no longer makes you fully safe from Shadows. * New pixelation shader for some stuff. * Items and doors now receive force when being shot. * When you die and drop your inventory in a location outside of the forest, you will now see a icon on the map indicating the entrance to that location. * The Bike Man now has an unquenchable thirst ;) * After dying, your respawn area will be cleared of stuff that can be dangerous to you, like infection or traps. * You can’t travel through the hole to the village during the night anymore. * Wolf now marks his camps on your map, as opposed to giving directions. * The Three no longer sell welders and toolboxes. * Changed light disable time by Banshee scream. * Added option to turn pages in the notes part of the journal. * Audio filters like low pass now tween nicely. * Less stamina drain when running on roads. Fixes * Fixed exploit with characters that are eating something. * Fixed wood logs blocking a door in the village. * Fixed some weird dialogue or locking out the player from continuing the story when murdering NPCs in certain sequences. * Fixed pigshed lever not working in some cases. * Fixed being able to use the pigshed lever when the generator turned itself off when ran out of juice. * Removed discover popup from hideout 1. * Added stamina bar flash when dodging and not having enough stamina. * Hopefully fixed a door glitch making it stuck. * Fixes to particles not playing correctly. * Fixes to enemy health bars not updating sometimes when being hit. * Fixes to weird enemy behaviour when you are in their line of sight, but they have no way of getting to you. * Fixed banshee behaviour. * Fixed pathfinding sometimes not updating correctly. * Fixed message when going to main menu. * Fixed message when trying to quit in prologue. * Fixed villager with torch not emitting light. * Performance and memory improvements with characters not being culled correctly. * Fixed being able to pick up items which are hidden behind the crafting menu. * Bullet shot particles now display in the correct impact place. * Fixed incorrect molotov spawn point when throwing. * Fixed being able to hear weird sounds when generating world / loading game. * Roads in the village no longer block some furniture. * Wolf no longer appears for no reason when you have died during the second night. * Fixed some dream locations and their pathfinding not removing itself properly. * Fixed exploit when repairing multiple items at a time. * Fixed villager in border cottage talking when you’ve already killed him. * Fixed item name sometimes not following the cursor. * Fixed positioning of some objects being under / over the player incorrectly. * Fixed displaying unnecessary controls in Control Menu. * Fixed controls mask in Control Menu. * Normalized item mass and drag values to be consistent. * Fixed weird character behaviour when wanting to escape, but having nowhere to run to :P * Fixed spiders being able to spawn inside walls in some cases. * Many fixes to cutscene sequences after failing / winning doctor’s dream and loading the game immediately afterwards. * Fixed having to select item again when you have it selected in your hotbar and repair it. * Fixed characters appearing on top of stuff like tents for no apparent reason. * Fixed incorrect FOV when in cutscenes. * Fixed padlock state not saving in some story-related objects. * Fixed big objects like tree clusters spawning on top of roads. * Fixed many ways to troll the villagers in the pigsheds. * Fixed trees spawning on top of bushes. * Fixed readability of player spoken messages (last word would be sent to a new line mid-word). * Fixed pitchfork getting stuck mid-air when destroying a door. * Fixed weird door in pigsheds. * Fixed the passage to doctor’s house not opening itself after attaining the doctor’s directions. * Fixed different layouts of the underground well not appearing correctly. * Fixed weird Antek behaviour. * Fixed pigshed lever sounds sometimes playing twice. * Added a notifier when selecting the cut cables, when the generator is running. * Fixed using the pigshed lever when the mother sow is already dead. * Fixed broken light sparks sometimes displaying incorrectly. * Fixed porter sometimes getting stuck in time and space. * Fixed summoned dogs spawning inside places which they can’t get out of. * Fixed some characters getting resurrected in the village. * Fixed weird gap in journal keys. * Fixed smoke in burned house in village . * Fixed being able to get behind characters doing idle animations and pushing them around. * Fixed missing Linux cursor. * Fixed dog summon animation incorrectly displaying. Also, modified the summon time. * Fixed pigs and chickens sometimes disappearing in the village. * Fixed gasoline spill animation getting stuck in place sometimes. * Fixed life counter getting overlapped by health bar. * Fixed some events / area effects not being applied properly when loading a game and player is inside that area. * Fixed some tree clusters getting broken on game load and being inconsistent with other trees. * Fixed lag when getting hit or walking into a poison mushroom for the first time. * Some story related doors / windows are unbarricadable now. * Prologue dream now ends on first hit by chomper, not when dying. * Fixed time not displaying correctly when loading game in village. * Fixed some weird things happening when dying just before daytime. * Fixed some musican bugs, like not playing the violin or not wanting to run away. * Fixed player being in the wrong place when loading a game when exited the well underground. * Fixed camera shake being overriden with a shake of a smaller magnitude. * Fixed cut off chomper scream in well underground. * Fixed tractor having a health bar even though the musician got out from under it in some cases. * Fixed some culling problems when traveling between outside locations, resulting in poor performance. * Fixed being able to see the journal when in second part of prologue. * Fixed infections having bad object ID’s sometimes. * Fixed some pathfinding issues for characters, resulting in playing their idle animations in wrong places sometimes. * Fixed some objects sprites being reverted to their undestroyed version on game load. * Fixed empty bottle in player hands rendered as a piece of meat. * Fixed redneck being bigger when playing his draw animation. * Fixed error when a character would try to mark something on your map if you’ve never opened it before. * Removed double footstep sounds for shotguns. * Fixed occurences where enemy corpses would disappear under some sprites. * Changed light disable time by banshee scream. * Fixed redneck who is burying himself trying to play a animation he does not have. * Removed duplicate electronic game. * Fixed some objects not having colliders. * Fixed dialogue freeze when talking in doctor in underground entrance after a won dream. * Fixed possibility of Doctor freezing after being hit. * Fixed trainwreck trap music reappearing after a loaded game or when reentering this location. * Fixed weird menu glitch when having the game minimized in the main menu for some time and then returning to it. Hotfix 1, 17.03.2016 * Fix for weird dialogue sometimes appearing when interacting with the oven. * Fix for freeze on game load screen when loaded a game just after a dream, and the first hotbar slot was empty. * Fix for error when loaded a game after a dream and then somehow entered another big location. Hotfix 2, 17.03.2016 * Fixed characters sometimes not moving to their hideouts properly. * Fixed some blood animations not playing properly. Hotfix 3, 18.03.2016 * Fixed some crates with missing padlocks. This won't take effect if you've already loaded a game however :( * Fixed the combination to the crate close to the Chicken Lady. Hotfix 4, 21.03.2016 * Fixed flares and molotovs being out of place when aiming them. * Fixed some missing texts. * Fixed a few duplicate textures. * Fixed sometimes not being able to use the pigshed lever. Category:Patch Notes Category:News